implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
A Criminal's Confession (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Pankavuranov Pictures |Row 3 title = Based on |Row 3 info = A Criminal's Confession (1987) by |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = June 18, 2003 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 110 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m1,303,806,621 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 133 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} is a 2003 action-crime drama film produced by Pankavuranov Pictures. It is based on the 1987 novel of the same name, and stars , , and , and directed by . The film was released in theaters on June 18, 2003, and went on to gross a total of m1.3 billion margots, the highest that a Rafael dela Cruz adaptation has reached in Margovyan box office. It is also the highest-grossing film of 2003 (and eighth highest-grossing film of the 2000s decade), and is currently the of all time. Plot Sacramento, California, April 12, 1983. Sixteen-year-old Nicolas "Nick" Martin ( ) was trying to lose cops behind him when his car broke down, so he continued the rest of the chase by foot. After losing the cops by getting aboard a speeding bus, Nick stage his next attack after finding a gun in front of a recently-robbed convenience store. He finds a man ( ) standing and smoking beside his car, a brand new US issue 1983 Yakovich M57. After a brawl on the street, Nick managed to kill the man and take the car, along with $3,000, after which, Nick sped up, fleeing California for good. The film flashes forward to 1994, where the now-27 year old Nick ( ) joins a massive country-wide street race called Coast to Coast Rush, assisted by his best friends Michael Green ( ) and Keith Andrews ( ). Nick finished second to twenty-three year old Jebadiah "Jeb" Vickinzky ( ), in a race Nick thought was a rig, resulting in him attempting to kill Jeb while he is asleep in his home in Sacramento, California. However, when Nick and Michael reach Jeb's house, and was in his room, Jeb wakes up, and finds out what the two were up to, and sends reinforcements to retaliate. After the chase that inevitably followed, Nick accidentally rams a car off the road, instantly killing its driver, and severely damaging the girl in the passenger seat, who turns out to be singer Carla Anderson ( ), whom Nick admits to have had a crush on at the beginning of the film. Nick is then seen visiting Carla at the hospital, only to the ire of her parents ( and ), who blamed him for the entire accident. After Nick dropped by with a bouquet of flowers and a note apologizing, Carla wakes up, and, after seeing the note, goes to find Nick. At first, Nick rejects her advances, telling her that his life is as dangerous as life can ever get, and that a girl like her is never meant to be dragged into it, but after a while, he let his feelings for Carla decide, and the two start a relationship. A few months later, on Carla's 19th birthday, she takes Nick to the cemetery to visit her older brother Dominic, who died on her birthday eleven years prior. However, when Carla started narrating her brother's death, Nick notices it being awfully similar to an experience he had in 1983 where he killed a man and took his car (i.e., the start of the film). He then came to a realization that he was the one who killed Dominic Anderson, and he started avoiding Carla after that, only for him to turn himself in to the Sacramento Police Department two weeks later. As Nick was tried for the confession that he made, his other cases as a fugitive were inevitably opened, leading him to consult with Attorney Karen Leifman ( ), who also turned out to be Michael's ex-girlfriend, whose relationship with Nick's best friend ended on bad terms. Nonetheless, Karen carried Nick through the entire trial, until he was convicted of multiple counts of murder, theft, homicide, attempted murder, frustrated murder, DUI, and robbery on August 6, 1997, with a verdict of a death sentence taking effect in exactly a year. In August 5, 1998, a day before his scheduled execution, Nick wrote a letter to Carla, apologizing all the pain and suffering he caused her and her family, as well as for not confronting her first when he found out that he was the one who killed her brother. That night, when Karen visited Nick for the last time before his execution, Nick gave her the letter for her to give to Carla. However, the next morning, Nick found out from his now-cellmate and friend Jeb that Karen was ambushed that night and was killed by someone who was suspected to have been an opponent of one of her present clients, leaving Nick to wonder if Carla ever received the letter. At exactly 12 PM of August 6, Nick was taken out of his cell to be executed. However, unbeknownst to him and to the police officers who escorted him, Jeb was in the car with them during the trip to the station where he would be executed. Upon reaching the station, where a lot of media staff and camera crew await, Jeb mingles with the crowd as to not be noticed, and then he snatches the gun of one of the policemen. When Nick was lying on the bed where he will be given lethal injection, and the first shot (i.e., to make him fall asleep) has been administered, Jeb and three other prison inmates break open the execution room, and knock out/kill all policemen present in the room. The three accomplices fight their way out of the front door of the station (i.e., kill/incapacitate all policemen in sight), while Jeb tries to wake up Nick, and failing at that, carries him out of the station. Meanwhile, Michael and Keith arrive at the jail to help Nick escape, who unknown to them was already taken out to be executed (and seems to have been taken care of by Jeb and the other prisoners), and, after sneaking into the station with the jail warden sound asleep, caused a gas leak from inside, allowing hundreds of prison inmates to escape themselves. However, when the two started searching for Nick, he was nowhere to be found, until Michael and Keith find themselves cornered by the police. They managed to escape, however, during a cop chase that inevitably followed, their car broke down, so they try to find another car while being pursued by the cops. However, Keith found a car, but Michael was held back by the police. Keith, at the insistence of Michael, fled from the scene, while Michael fights the police while searching for a car of his own. However, after he was cornered, one of the policemen opened fire to his head and shot him three times. Nick wakes up barely an hour later in a stolen cop mobile driven by Jeb, as they were being chased by the police. However, out of nowhere, Jeb was shot in the shoulder, making him lose control. Nick takes over the wheel, and takes it from there until they finally escape from the clutches of the police more than halfway across the country. Three days later, after they come back and Jeb returns home in California, Nick shows up at their old garage in San Francisco and finds out that Michael was killed in an encounter with the cops. In February 1999, six months after the dreaded incident, Nick prepares to leave the country to forget everything and live the remaining years of his life in peace under a new identity. However, as he was about to leave, he received a call from his cousin Greg, who told him that his father, Nick's uncle Jack ( ), who took custody of Nick after his parents died, but banished him from the house after getting kicked out of high school during his sophomore year, is in the hospital, suffering from terminal lung cancer. Nick pays a visit to his estranged uncle, who apologizes to Nick, blaming himself for everything that has ever happened to Nick. Nick, in turn, tells Jack that he has forgiven him, and that he is willing to change his life and live in peace. However, Jack tells him that he will never find peace until he finally has his closure with Doug Schneider ( ), who killed his parents when he was nine, the one person he sets his entire life to be a criminal to begin with. Before Nick can even decide to contact Doug, Doug calls him, telling him to meet him at an abandoned warehouse. When Nick goes to face his enemy, secretly having a little surprise for Doug, Doug offers him a heist job at a local bank in Sacramento. Nick agrees, on the conditions that he takes at least half the money, and that this will be his last job. However, unbeknownst to Nick, Doug planted a bomb in the car, to blow him up with the money once they execute the job. However, Nick unveils his surprise first: hundreds of policemen, headed by Michael's little brother Kevin ( ), who was at police academy when Nick was imprisoned, came rushing into the scene. However, the real surprise is that the police are only there to prevent Doug from trying to escape; Nick wants to take him out himself. Doug quickly gets out of the car, while Nick barely gets out the moment Doug presses the detonator and blows up the car. Nick and Doug then engage into a fist fight, and after about five minutes, Nick has him cornered, and is about to open fire on Doug. However, he is stopped by Carla, who tells him to turn Doug in to the cops instead. She goes on to tell how she has forgiven him despite what he did to her and her family years ago, and saying that Doug deserves the same from him. Nick then shoots Doug in both arms and legs to incapacitate him, and turns him in to the police. The next day, Nick was called by the Task Force Fugitive Rehab of the Sacramento Police Department, where the head of the department says that by turning in the number two most wanted in the US, the State of California is ready to grant Nick total absolution for the murder of Dominic Anderson, and other crimes he may have done in the past. Nick is then ordered to come down to the US Department of Defense for one last mission before he is granted total absolution for the entire country. The mission is in the Philippines, and may take a couple of years. Before he leaves, Nick stops by Carla's house, to tell her that he never stopped loving her, and hoping that Carla still loves him the same. Carla replies in the affirmative, telling him good luck in his mission, and to look her up first when he gets back to the States. They kiss passionately before Nick finally proceeds to the airport. The film transitions to the present day, in the JFK Airport. Nick, who is now thirty-six years old and completely absolved from all his past crimes in the US, returns from his mission, and, as coming out of the airport, he encounters Francine ( ), the old lady he was sitting beside with on the plane to New York at the beginning of the film, telling him that she has Nick's old M57, explaining how she acquired it from Michael before he died. Nick finds the old car at the parking lot and finds an old note from Michael, telling him that he actually came to help him escape from his scheduled execution. Before he went on, Nick visited Michael's grave, which Michael requested be interred in New York instead of California. Nick then visits his old garage in New York, where Keith and some of his old crew were waiting for him to return. Keith tells him about another Coast to Coast Rush about to open, and he gladly joins in. After finishing first in his first (and probably only) race since 1994, Nick, after a brief celebration of his victory at the track, sees a poster announcing Carla's concert in San Francisco, which Nick realizes is on-going. He drives to where the concert is going on, and after a performance, goes backstage to talk to Carla. They reconcile after four years, and Nick tells Carla that he is giving her back her brother's car, after "borrowing" it for twenty years. Carla, however, tells Nick to keep it, saying that he may need it when picking up their kids from school, as he kisses her afterwards. Cast * as Nicolas "Nick" Martin ** as young Nick Martin * as Carla Anderson * as Doug Schneider * as Michael Green * as Keith Andrews * as Jebadiah "Jeb" Viczinsky * as Carl Anderson * as Paulette Anderson * as Jack Martin * as Atty. Karen Leifman * as Francine * as Dominic Anderson Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)